Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing device, a video playback method, a program, and a video playback system.
Description of the Related Art
In recent years, the spread of Internet access has allowed a streaming distribution service to be provided that utilizes the Internet protocol to distribute video, audio, and the like, for example. This sort of streaming distribution service distributes a video stream in which content and a commercial message are combined.
A technology has been developed for this sort of service that provides a commercial message that is matched to a user of an information processing device that plays back the video. In Japanese Patent Application Publication No. JP-A-2001-357300, for example, a technology is disclosed that dynamically modifies and distributes the commercial message in a provider device that performs the streaming distribution. Furthermore, in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. JP-A-2002-290889, for example, a technology is disclosed in which a playback device stores video that is distributed from a provider device, then combines and plays back content and a commercial message that are included in the video that the playback device has stored.